Until Tomorrow
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Okita tiene la nariz goteante y las orejas cubiertas con un gorro de lana cuando se acerca a Kagura. Ella frunce el ceño, inmediatamente frustrada, cuando lo ve con cara de pelele desganado y le saluda con un muy nasal "hey" y un gesto de su mano enguantada.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna (coffluffcof)._

 **Nota adicional:** _a)_ _Kagura 15, Okita 17. b) En Jap_ _ón, Navidad es un día para las parejas, no para la familia. That's all._

* * *

 **UNTIL TOMORROW**

[Oneshot]

Okita tiene la nariz goteante y las orejas cubiertas con un gorro de lana cuando se acerca a Kagura. Ella frunce el ceño, inmediatamente frustrada, cuando lo ve con cara de pelele desganado y le saluda con un muy nasal _"hey"_ y un gesto de su mano enguantada. " _Ni siquiera hace tanto fr_ _ío_ ", piensa Kagura, pero sabe que sólo es ella la que soporta muy bien los azotes del invierno. Achica los ojos y lo fulmina con la mirada para proseguir con la siguiente fase de su ira: ignorarlo. Toma sus dos maletas, una con cada mano; se apresura a sortear a la gente que se amontona por su propio equipaje y otra tants que va con su boleto en mano buscando el autobús correcto.

Entre evitar tirarle el café a un desvelado conductor y no darle un maletazo a un niño en la cara, Kagura se esfuerza mucho por evadir a Okita. Piensa, vanamente, que de esa manera captará el mensaje de que no lo quiere allí y se irá directo por donde vino. Sabe que lo ha subestimado cuando la alcanza rápidamente y camina a su lado, intentando arrebatarle una de sus valijas. Ella forcejea todavía sin mirarlo y, no muy sorpresivamente, gana la batalla. Okita la para entonces jalándola del cuello de la sudadera, a lo que Kagura recula; lo maldice por lo bajo cuando una de sus dos maletas cae al suelo y él aprovecha la oportunidad para cargarla en su lugar. Ella masculla una retahíla de insultos y se aguanta las ganas de darle una patada en la espinilla para que se la devuelva.

Abandonan la central sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra (el _"hey"_ de Sougo definitivamente no cuenta) y Kagura se para en seco cuando entiende a donde se dirige Okita.

—No.

—¿No qué? —la voz de Sougo es muy nasal, Kagura casi se quiere reír de él, pero sabe que tiene que ser firme en esto, así que se aguanta las ganas.

—No voy a ir en tu coche. Gin vendrá por mí en cualquier momento- _aru_.

—No va a venir —afirma Okita, mirándola a los ojos—. Me encargó pasar por ti. Dijo que estaría _ocupado_. Es Navidad, después de todo.

Ignora sus sospechas sobre las _ocupaciones_ de su tutor que probablemente tienen nombre (y empieza con T), así como también ignora a Sougo sonándose ruidosamente la nariz con un _kleenex_. Se cruza de brazos y pone una de esas miradas resolutas que utiliza cuando le exige a Gintoki que le dé la mesada que le corresponde.

—Vete a tu casa- _aru._ No voy a subir a tu auto. _No_ - _o_.

—¿Planeas ir caminando a casa? Todos los taxis parecen estar ocupados.

Kagura se muerde el labio, indecisa.

—Si es necesario.

—No seas caprichosa y sólo sígueme, _Kagura._

Como de costumbre, a Kagura le dan escalofríos cuando lo escucha decir su nombre. Le parece tan extraño que no le diga " _China_ ". La verdad, está tan acostumbrada a su apodo que de vez en cuando pone en las hojas de los exámenes " _China Yato_ " en el espacio para el nombre. Eso, claro, nunca se lo ha dicho a él.

Sougo lleva la maleta de Kagura y la lanza a los asientos traseros de su auto. Kagura refunfuña una y otra vez cuando se sabe perdedora ese viernes a las cuatro de la mañana. Maldice a Gintoki por botarla y lo maldice a él por ir a recogerla. No es como si los taxis vayan a estar ocupados para siempre. Guarda su segunda maleta en el asiento delantero y se apresura a subirse a la parte de atrás, pero Sougo la intercepta a medio camino y le cierra la puerta antes de que pueda siquiera tocarla.

—Sube.

—Estoy subiendo —quiere sonar muy enojada, pero, por su voz, Kagura parece que sólo está haciendo una pataleta de bebé.

—Sube adelante, no seas idiota. No llevaré tu equipaje de copiloto.

Ella le mira nuevamente mal, como está sucediendo durante toda la noche. Le gusta pensar que es porque son las cuatro de la mañana del día de Navidad. Nadie tiene ganas de pelear a las cuatro de la mañana durante la condenada Navidad. Se supone que es un día de amor y paz. Esa es la única razón por la que se está dejando vencer tan fácilmente y no le haya hecho conocer su puño de una vez por todas.

Pero ella sabe que no es eso.

Kagura intercambia su maleta por ella misma y, cuando está a punto de continuar con su berrinche, se da cuenta de que no tiene fuerzas para seguir con el ceño fruncido más y la cierra suavemente.

—Vamos a tu casa —ordena cuando Okita ya se ha montado a su lado y está poniendo la llave en el contacto. Él le mira extrañado por la rara sugerencia (viniendo de ella). Kagura sabe que está esperando razones.

" _Genial; el mejor momento para que se porte caballeroso ten_ _ía que ser este_ - _aru_ ".

—Tu casa está más cerca.

—Ya. Pero es muy tarde.

—Eso qué importa- _aru_. No quiero llegar a una casa sola… o llena de ruidos extraños.

Okita enciende el auto y lo pone en marcha. Sus casas quedan en la misma dirección, pero la de Kagura está a unos cuantos kilómetros después de la él. La conversación continúa luego de unos momentos de silencio hasta que llegan al bulevar principal. Sougo intenta hacer como que no le importa lo que dice, pero ella sabe mejor que sus farsas.

—Mi hermana no está en casa.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijiste ayer por _Skype_. Está con _Toshi_ , ¿no- _uhm_?

—Vuelve antes de año nuevo.

—Hey, que vaya a tu casa es sólo porque quiero descansar ya- _ah_ y no porque esté pensando en… cosas raras. ¿Lo sabes, _s_ _í?_

—Nadie está pensando en cosas raras —niega. Pero Kagura sabe mejor nuevamente, porque ella ha pensado también en cosas _raras._

Llegan a la muy oscura casa de Okita luego de casi quince minutos de viaje. El felpudo saluda a Kagura con la sonrisa que Mitsuba le ha pintado con marcador permanente ( _"¡es muy serio!",_ había dicho para justificarse). Conoce la casa tan bien que casi ni necesita encender las luces para saber donde está cada esquina peligrosa de los muebles que quiera convivir con el dedo meñique de alguno de sus pies. Deja las maletas en la sala porque no piensa ponerse más cómoda (ha tomado las once horas de viaje en un _pants_ y una sudadera) y sólo estará allí algunas horas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Vete a dormir —responde automáticamente porque quiere enviarlo a la cama.

—Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Mitsuba —ofrece con una ceja arqueada ante la apuración de ella para deshacerse de él.

—Lo sé. No necesito que me lo digas, _duh_.

Él sacude la cabeza en su típico gesto de condescendencia y desaparece tras cerrar la puerta de su recámara. Kagura se precipita al cuarto de Mitsuba y se lanza sobre el esponjoso edredón. Apresa un cojín entre sus manos y lo abraza con fuerza, maravillándose de su olor y suavidad. Todo en el cuarto de Mitsuba es tan agradable.

Luego de envolverse como taco y dar vueltas en la cama durante siete minutos, Kagura concluye prematuramente que no puede dormir. De alguna manera se siente culpable por haber sido tan hosca con Okita durante la hora pasada. Él es su _novio_ después de todo.

Sintiéndose incómoda incluso sin haber hecho todavía nada, Kagura se desliza fuera de la cama de su cuñada y anda de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta de Sougo. La abre de poquito a poquito, indecisa.

—Hey, Sádi… Sougo. ¿Estás despierto? —susurra casi esperando que no le conteste. Él gruñe en respuesta algo que suena como un " _¿qué?_ " y ella traga saliva, arrepintiéndose de ir allí en primer lugar. Pudo disculparse mañana—. Tengo algo qué decirte.

—No me importa, sólo duerme.

Kagura frunce el ceño automáticamente. Ella está allí, intentando ser buena con él, y él va y le dice que no le importa. Inspira y espira para calmarse, recordándose a sí misma que no está allí para una pelea. Se muerde el labio y se da una palmadita mental en la espalda para darse valor. Ya está allí. No puede perder mucho. Kagura cierra la puerta ignorando si hace ruido al cerrarse o no y se mete por sorpresa entre las mantas de Sougo sin asomar la cabeza. Lo siente removerse y girar hacia el lado de la cama que ha invadido.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

— _¡Shh!_ —lo silencia como si hubiera alguien más en la casa y los pudiera atrapar—. Vuelve a voltearte —ordena.

—¡¿Por qué estás en mi cama?! —la ignora. Kagura jura que es el único hombre en la faz de la Tierra que se queja porque su novia se ha metido a la cama con él.

—Tú sólo sé buen chico y voltéate- _aru._

Okita acata sus órdenes. De mala gana, por supuesto.

—¿Y ahora?

—Te quedas callado y esperas a que hable, _sip_.

—Dios… fuiste tú primero la que sacó a colación las cosas _"raras"_ y mírate ahora.

— _Tsk_. Tú sólo haz silencio.

El aclamado silencio se hace presente por cinco minutos en los que la respiración de Okita se vuelve más y más suave. Kagura piensa que tenerlo medio grogui es el momento perfecto para pedir perdón por sus faltas sin exponerse mucho. Saca la cabeza de entre los cobertores y vislumbra la nuca de su novio con la poca luz de las farolas de la calle que traspasa tenuemente a través de las cortinas. Se aferra a la camisa del pijama de él y recarga su frente contra su espalda. Se siente bastante avergonzada en este momento, un poco cursi también. No es como que ella odia las cosas cursis, pero no sabe reaccionar a ellas ni mucho menos cómo llevarlas a cabo y actuar en consecuencia, por eso las evita a toda costa para no ponerse en vergüenza teniendo toda la cara roja como salsa Tabasco.

— _Losientomucho_ —musita—. No debí enojarme porque fuiste a recogerme _-aru_. Pero yo te había dicho que no quería que estuvieras despierto esperándome cuando estabas enfermo, _ah-ah_. Eres un idiota muy muy idiota.

Kagura espera a que Sougo diga algo, pero todo lo que puede escuchar es su respiración acompasada.

—Lo siento también —prosigue con más confianza ahora que él parece no estar oyéndola. Nadie puede decirle que no le ha pedido disculpas. El problema es de él por dormir tan fácilmente, por supuesto— por irme sin despedirme cuando estabas tirado en la cama por culpa de la fiebre _-aru_. Debí dejarte algo aparte de un _whats_.

—Está bien —la voz de Okita la sobresalta. Ella de verdad creyó que estaba dormido ya—. Fuiste con tu padre luego de dos años. Te dije que no me importaba.

Apretando más la camisa de su novio, Kagura se anima a seguir hablando, aunque su voz vacila un poco por la culpa.

—Pero estabas enfermo.

—Sigo enfermo.

—Soy tu novia- _uh_. Debí haberme quedado a cuidarte o algo.

—Mientras lo sepas.

—Hey, ¿por qué no te enojas? —se queja tontamente Kagura en lugar de quedarse quieta y en paz, como cualquier persona cuerda haría—. La vez pasada que te planté en nuestra… cita, te enojaste todo el día- _aru_. Y esa vez sí que te avisé.

—Porque me plantaste por ir a aprender a jugar pachinko con el _Jefe_. Por eso.

—Ya. Pero ¿por qué no te enojas ahora- _aru_?

—Porque quiero dormir.

—Eso quiere decir que te vas a enojar mañana, _sip._

Okita suspira, cansándose de la conversación.

—No me voy a enojar mañana. Ya duérmete.

—Entonces ya estás enojado ahora. ¿Ves? Te dije que no me fueras a recoger, idiota. Sabía que esto pasaría- _aru_.

Repentinamente, Okita se gira de manera que su cara queda frente a la de Kagura, quien de forma automática intenta escapar de su actual posición, pero Sougo la toma de las muñecas y le impide el escape a pesar de que ella se remueve tan fuerte como puede.

—Fui a recogerte porque quería verte pronto. ¿Entiendes? Da igual si no te despediste; fuiste de vacaciones con tu padre al que nunca ves, por eso lo me da igual. Y me da igual también si estabas siendo una gruñona en la central de autobuses. Ya estamos aquí. Supéralo. Así que ahora cállate y vete a dormir al cuarto de Mitsuba antes de que te contagie. ¿Ya?

Kagura, quien lo estuvo mirando a los ojos mientras era sermoneada, sólo atina a parpadear cuando él la suelta de las muñecas y se da la vuelta, zanjando la conversación de una vez por todas.

Diablos. Esa cama se ha puesto muy cómoda súbitamente, piensa ella.

—Te dije que te fueras antes de que te contagie.

Kagura suspira. La habitación de Sougo también huele bien. Incluso más que la de su cuñada.

—Me da igual _uh-uh_ —repite la frase favorita de él esa noche—. Voy a dormir aquí —sentencia, abrazándolo por la espalda y acurrucándose contra él.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Estaba editando mi fic** _ **Halcyon Days**_ **y escribiendo un oneshot angst al mismo tiempo mientras escuchaba a Adele; entonces se me escaparon las l** **ágrimas y me vi en la necesidad de escribir algo fluff para compensar el dolor que yo misma me provoco. Como la inspiración que tengo más fácil últimamente es para el Okikagu, decidí sanar mi corazón con ellos con un drabble... que acabó teniendo 2mil palabras ._.  
**

 **Por si no se entiende, Kagura no quer** **ía pegarle todo el fic porque él estaba todavía enfermo y ella lo había dejado sin despedirse.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
